


Hold Close What is Dear

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 55 Fiction, Drabble, F/F, Post-Timeskip, pre-release, we're really here writing itsy bitsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: What if we kissed after a battle?





	Hold Close What is Dear

The princess, rounding the camp perimeter, found the emperor splashing her face by the estuary. The emperor's lips were salty, bruised, and pursed as they fell against hers with aching breaths.

Few words passed between them, but the emperor's silence spoke well for her. She embraced the princess, hiding tears, humming.

At dawn, they'd march.

//

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Recently, I wanted to get back into past tense? I got no problems doing present tense, but I don't mind going between them and other kinds of PoV (2nd-person feels intimate!)
> 
> I'm going a little ham until canon kindly cracks a brick on my head
> 
> I was listening to the full version of this (link is only for the prelude)---> https://youtu.be/_ybaYWWfsXE 
> 
> I don't know much about GoT and I'm not ready to decide Edelgard will do worse than I can overthink/follow the title of the piece (although 'empire' and its general connotations in-game and irl continue to affect me and like billions other people lol fuck)! 20 more days...
> 
> Edit: (07/21, 00:50) based on a spoiler, I've corrected Petra's surname from "McNairy" to "MacNeary"!
> 
> \- tbh i hope there's an estaury somewhere in Fódlan, because,
> 
> Edit: - Here is a quote from the composer (to a friend) to lyk the motivations behind the piece:  
> “I’m becoming daily more and more misanthropic and misogynous…nothing worthwhile, good or useful to do… no one to devote myself to. My situation makes me horridly sad and wretched. Even musical production has lost its attraction for me for I can’t see the point or goal”.
> 
> \- Summary changed from "What would you do... if we kissed after a battle after many battles?"


End file.
